Laptop or notebook computers are becoming increasingly more popular. Keeping a notebook computer in your hands without using the case is easy and convenient for transport but not so convenient for carrying. Unloading or loading your laptop in a storage bin can be costly if such device is dropped, slides around or comes in contact with damaging materials.
It would be advantageous and convenient if there were a means for keeping the laptop computer from slipping out of a person's hands while trying to get it in or out of a storage container and for making the laptop easy to handle and safer for carrying.